


That Nerd is A Gangster

by IceLightningAngel



Category: K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Gangsters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLightningAngel/pseuds/IceLightningAngel
Summary: Roxy Scarlet Lee is a Gangster she made a Gang named "Gangster's Light" that rival other Gang named"Dark Nights"At such a young age Roxy's Father teach her how to use revolver,to kick,punch and more for self-defense.This story just came to my mind. None of this story should be copied.Plagiarism is a crime.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Matthew Kim | BM
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters

Jeon Jiwoo as Roxy Scarlet Lee

Gangster's Light(GL)

Roxy Scarlet Lee(Picture in the Multimedia)-is the founder of Gangster's Light.She is popular by the name COLOR JOKER (CJ)because of how cheerful she is and how she can trick the enemy easily.She is 17 years old the youngest and the only girl of the Gang.At the young age she learned how to use revolver and other weapons, She also know self-defense.She join the Gangster World by the age of 11.She is Half Pilipino and Half Korean.

Leydon Zamuel Choi-He is 17 years old.At the young age Leydon was abused by his father.  
So Leydon choose to join Gangster World by the age of 13 then a few months later after he learned how to fight and know how to use weapons.He got asked by Roxy if he wanted to join her Gang,He said yes and they also became bestfriends.He is also Half Pilipino and Half Korean.He is called ICE because of how cold he is toward his enemy.

Ryven Xander Park-He is 18 years old.He had the same case as Leydon but he is abused by his Mother.He met Roxy when he was 13 So he choose to join Gangster World and join Roxy's Gang.He is Half Pilipino and Half Korean.He is also called MINDREADER because he can easily know what his enemy's planning.

Zukiro Takanashi-He is 19 years old.He lost his Parents when he was 10 years old.He met Roxy when he was 11 years old then they became best friends and he lived with Roxy for two years then when he knew that Roxy is gonna join Gangster World Zukiro also join Gangster World and join Roxy's Gang.He is Half Pilipino and Half Japanese.He is called LEON because he acts like a lion when he is fighting an enemy.

Shindiro Takanashi-Older brother of Zukiro.He is 20 years old he experienced all what Zukiro experienced.He is with Zukiro when Zukiro met Roxy meaning he also lived with Roxy for two years and also join Gangster World with Zukiro and Roxy he also join Roxy's Gang.He is Half Pilipino and Half Japanese.He is called TIGRE because he acts like a tiger when he is fighting an enemy.

Dark Night(DN)

Matthew Ryder Kim-He is 18 years old.He join Gangster World when he was 12 years old  
He is the founder of Dark Night.He is popular by the name ACE because he is the leader  
.He is Half Pilipino and Half Korean.

Iñigo Marcus Borromeo-He is 17 years old.He join Gangster World when he was 11 years old.He met Stephen when he was 13.He join Stephen's gang when he was 14.He lost his parents when he was 8.He is Half Pilipino and Half Spanish.He is called SPADE because he likes playing cards.

Cyrence Gale Zovel-He is 20 years old.The oldest member of Dark Night.He join Gangster World because he wants to be a gangster since he was a kid.He became a member of Dark Night when he was 16 years old.He is Half Pilipino and Half American.He is called BLACK FURY because he likes the color of black.

Dior Morris Victorino-He is 17 years old.He was neglected by his family for how weak he is.So he choose to join Gangster World by the age of 13 so he can be strong and prove his family that their wrong.He join Dark Night at the age of 14.He is Half Pilipino and Half German.He is called BLACK BELTER(BB) because of how good he is in fighting his enemy.

Jullienne Brix Javier-He is 19 years old.He joined Gangster World at the age of 13 years old because he wants to learn self-defense.He join Dark Night at the age of 15.He is Half Pilipino and Half Swedish.He is called BLACK CAT (BC) because he can spy without anyone noticing him.


	2. Prologue

Isang babae na mayaman may kumpanya na sobrang sikat sa buong mundo pero siya ay isang sikat na gangster na mag papanggap na bilang isang nerd.Ano kaya ang magiging reaksyon ng magiging kaklase niya kung may bagong nerd na papasok sa school?

Paano kaya pag nalaman ng mga kaklase niya na siya pala ay isang sikat na gangster at hindi isang typical Nerd na nakasalamin at nakabrace?

Pakikitunguhan kaya siya ng maganda o pakikitunguhan parin siya na mukha siyang isang basura?


	3. Chapter One

Roxy's Pov  
Hi readers my name is Roxy Scarlet Lee 17 years old.Isa akong Gangster tawag nila sa akin COLOR JOKER(CJ),Ang Pamilya ko ay ang pinaka mayaman na tao sa mundo.Nandito ako kasama yung gang sa tambayan namin sa school.Oo nasa school pa kami.Nasa garden kami ngayon.Kami ang may ari ng school na ito kaya pwede ako mag cutting.

"CJ anong gang kakalabanin natin ngayong araw?"tanong ni Leydon/Ice  
"Wala tayong kakalabanin ngayon"Sabi ko

Wala na siyang sinabi.Nang biglang tumawag si Mom.

"What do you want Mom?"

[Umuwi ka muna Roxy may importante kaming sasabihin ng Dad mo pwede mo rin isama yung gang mo]

"Ok Mom I'll be home as soon as possible"

At nag hang na ako.At tinawag yung gang.

"Guys punta tayo sa bahay ko"sabi ko

"Yehey!Matagal na din tayo hindi nakakapunta sa bahay ni Roxy" sabi ni Zukiro/Leon

Pumunta na kami sa Parking Lot ng school at sumakay na kami ng buong gang sa Bugatti Veyron ko na black.Habang nagda-drive ako nakinig muna ako ng mga kanta gamit yung Cat ear headphone na Axent Wear na binili pa sa ibang bansa sa Brookstone.

Pagkarating namin sa bahay sinalubong agad kami ni Mama at pumunta sa loob at tumambay sa sala. Sabi agad ni Mama.

"Roxy lilipat ka ng school"

"ANO? Pero Mama mahal ko yung school na pinapasukan ko ngayon"sabi ko

"At magpapanggap ka bilang Nerd"

"Pero Ma di ko kayang iwan ang gang ko at ayaw kong magpanggap na Nerd"Sabi Ko

"Na-enroll ka na namin ng Papa mo and thats final!!"

Umakyat na lang ako at pumunta sa kuwarto.Kinuha ko din yung sketchpad at sinimulang iguhit ang mukha ng mga kasama ko sa gang.Oo marunong ako magdrawing.

Biglang bumukas yung pinto at iniluwa yung mga gangmates ko.Ay nakalimutan ko kasama ko pala sila bigla silang lumapit sa akin at niyakap ako ng mahigpit.Bigla namang tumulo yung luha ko.

"Ok lang yan CJ palagi mo pa rin kami makakasama"sabi ni Ryven/Mindreader

"Palagi tayo gagabayan ng Diyos kahit magkahiwa-hiwalay tayo"sabi ni Shindiro/Tigre

Oo readers tama ang basa niyo.Kahit gangsters kami faithful pa rin kami kay God.Iba kami sa typical na gangster matulungin kami at tinutulungan ang mga taong nasasaktan.

Dahil pinalaki kami ng Magulang namin ng tama.Pinalaki kami na may takot sa Diyos  
Yun inakto ko nung sinabi ni Mama na lilipat ako ng school.Alam kong mali yun pero sobrang malungkot talaga ako nun kaya mukha akong galit.

Umuwi na din sila Leydon kasi gabi na din.Bago ako matulog nagdasal muna ako at natulog na.Goodnight readers


	4. Chapter Two

Big Matthew as Matthew Ryder Kim

Roxy's Pov  
Ngayon ako mag-aaral sa bago kong school at ngayon din ako magpapanggap bilang nerd.Nakakabwisit diba?Yung nilipat ka ng school at mag papanggap na nerd kahit ayaw mo naman

8:00AM ang pasok ko at kakagising ko lang.Pagkagising ko ginawa ko na ang routine ko at nag lalagay ng Nerdy glasses,fake braces at nagpapalit ng baduy na damit para mukha talaga akong nerd.Pagkababa dumiretso ako sa kusina at kumain.Pagkatapos ko kumain,Pumunta na ako sa Parking Lot ng Mansion tapos dumiretso sa kotse ni Dad na Ford at hinatid na ako ni Mr.Ray Butler/Driver ko.Yes,meron akong sariling Butler/Driver.

Pagkadating ko sa school mga babae nakakabwisit bulungan dito,bulungan doon kahit rinig na rinig lahat ng sinasabi nila.

"Bagong nerd.Ewww!!"g1

"She's so Panget!!"g2

"Bakit Nag-aral pa siya dito?hindi bagay ang mga nerd sa paaralan na ito"g3

Pero hindi ko na sila pinansin kasi mas panget sila kaysa sakin.Mukha silang clown sa sobrang dami ng make up nila.Sana naging coloring book na lang sila.

Habang naglalakad ako papuntang office may nakabangga akong lalaki at sinigawan niya ako"Ang clumsy mo naman kita ng may tao hindi ka umiwas"Pero hindi ko na lang pinansin at nagsimula ng maglakad pero hinila niya ako kaya sinigawan ko siya "Ano ba kailangan mo?"  
sigaw ko"Kinakausap ka tapos hindi mo ko pinansin",sabi niya "So! Pakealam ko?"sabi ko"Hindi mo ba ako kilala?"sabi niya "Hindi.Bakit?"sabi ko"Ako lang naman ang anak ng may ari ng school na ito"sabi niya "So!Pakealam ko?" at nagsimula ulit maglakad.

Matthew's Pov  
Hi!Ako si Matthew Ryder Kim 18 years old.Nandito ako sa Secret Room ng School kami lang ng Gang ko ang nakakapasok dito.Pinaguusapan namin yung babae na nerd na lumaban sakin kanina.Bwisit yung babaeng yun nakakabadtrip nilabanan ba naman ako.

Ay bakit ba ako nababadtrip?Eh Gangster ako siya ordinaryong babae lang."Grabe bilib ako sa babaeng yun nilabanan ka.Anak ng may ari ng school na ito"sabi ni Iñigo sa akin  
"Hoy!Kung ayaw mo mawala sa Gang Wag mong sabihin bilib ka dun sa babeng yun"sabi ko"Sabi ko nga hindi ko na sasabihin na bilib ako dun sa babae"sabi ni Iñigo

Pagkatapos namin magusap-usap sa Secret Room namin ng Gang bumalik na din kami sa class room namin.Ang class room namin ay 1-Section A meaning 1st year college section A at sakto pagka pasok namin sa room pumasok na din yung prof para sa subject na Science .Ito ang subject na pinaka-ayaw ko,di ko nga maintindihan kung bakit Information Technology pa yung course na kinuha ko.Sabi ni Prof"Class may bago kayong kaklase"tapos ginesture niya na pumasok yung bago namin kaklase.Pagkapasok nung bago namin kaklase.Mukha ko O.O siya na naman.Siya yung babae na nerd na naencounter ko kanina "Pakilala ka na" Sabi ni Prof kay nerd"My name is Roxy Scarlet Lee 17 years old"sabi ni ner- este Roxy "Umupo ka sa tabi ni Mr.Kim.Raise your hand Mr.Kim"sabi ni Prof at tinaas ko na yung kamay ko at si Roxy umupo sa tabi ko.

Roxy's Pov  
Pagkatapos ng Science,Math then Lunch Time na kaya pumunta na ako sa Cafeteria at bumili ng pagkain.Pagkatapos ng Lunch History,Public Speaking at marami pang subjects na namin at lumipas ang ilang oras uwian na.Unfortunately,Matthew is all on those classes since parehas kami ng course Information Technology 

Lumabas na ako ng school at tinawagan si Leydon

"Leydon tawagin mo yung gang at dalhin mo si Dexter dito"

[Sige dalhin ko yung motor mo na dinaig pa yung tao sa pangalan at Bakit kailangan mo kami?]

"Kasi po miss ko na kayo"

[Awwww!Miss ka din namin CJ]

"Tama na drama Sunduin Niyo na ako"

[Bye baby namin]

"Che leader mo pa rin ako kahit ako yung pinakabata sige,bye"

Mga ilang minuto dumating na din sila Leydon at dala rin yung motor kong si Dexter.Sumakay na ako kay Dexter at nagpalit kami ng pwesto ni Leydon ako yung Driver.Oo,Kay Dexter siya nakasakay,Si Ryven nakasakay sa motor niyang si Rylder at yung Magkapatid si Zukiro at Shindiro nakasakay sa motor nila na si Zukshinro.Ang Pangalan ng Motor ni Leydon ay Leyzer.Pero hindi niya ginamit para maidala si Dexter sa akin.

Si Leydon nakasakay sa Motor kong si Dexter nung pumunta sila sa school para sunduin ako kaya nagpalit kami ng pwesto.Oo marunong ako magdrive.Back to the Story.  
Pumunta na kami sa tambayan ng Gang.Yung tambayan ay loob-looban kaya hindi ito madaling makita.


	5. Chapter Three

Leydon's Pov  
Hello!Thank you Author sa Pov. Ako nga pala si Leydon Zamuel Choi I'm 17 years old mas matanda ako ng ilang buwan kay CJ.Kilala ako sa pangalan na ICE dahil cold ako sa kalaban ko.

Nandito kami sa tambayan ng gang ngayon.Pinagawa pa ito ni CJ sa tagong lugar kaya hindi siya madaling makita.Kinukuwento ni CJ yung lalaki na nakaaway sa bago niyang school.Btw gangster yun nakaaway ni CJ kanina at alam niya ito.

Dahil kaya ni CJ i track down yung mga member ng Gang World.Kahit siya ang pinakabata sa gang siya ang pinaka malakas sa amin.

Habang nag-uusap kami biglang may tumawag kay CJ.

"Ang Swiss Light gusto makipag laban"Sabi ni CJ/Roxy

"Yung mga babaeng mukhang palaka na naman"sabi naman ni Mindreader/Ryven.

"Saan daw?"Tanong ko

"Sa abandoned building malapit sa bago kong school"Sabi ni CJ/Roxy.

"Paano school natin Roxy?"Tanong ni Zukiro

"Well ,sadly we won't go to school today,or else aakalain nila na quitters tayo and we don't want to risk our reputation of being the greatest gang,do we?"CJ explained.

~Time Skip~

Nandito na kami sa abandoned building na malapit sa bagong school ni CJ at nandito na rin ang Swiss Light.

"Ano? Tunganga lang tayo.Laban na!!"Panimula ni CJ/Roxy

At nagsimula na nga ang laban.Kalaban ko ang isang member ng Swiss Light ng bigla kami nakarinig ng putok ng isang baril.Ayun pala na tamaan si Zukiro ng bala sa hita.Napakabilis ng pangyayari,akala namin hand to hand combat ang labanan pero di namin chineck ang factor na puwede sila magpuslit ng baril sa damit nila.

"Pagbabayaran nyo ito Swiss Light!!"Sigaw ni CJ/Roxy

At sinuntok niya yun members ng Swiss Light at tinapos na ang laban.Si Zukiro naman ayun binuhat namin papunta sa kotse ni CJ yung Porsche.Madaming sariling sasakyan si CJ mayaman eh meron pa siyang bahay sa ibang bansa.Kung tinatanong nyo readers.

Nakauwing ligtas si Zukiro at Shindiro.Ay nakalimutan kong sabihin na hinatid kami ni CJ sa sari-sarili naming bahay bait ni bunso eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Sorry Pov lang ni Leydon.Ito lang makakayanan ng utak ko at maraming sasakyan si Roxy lima yung sasakyan nya.Porsche na Black,Bugatti na black  
> ,Ducati 999 na black,Mercedes na Black at Lamborghini na black.At meron pa siyang mas malaki na Mansion.


	6. Chapter Four

Roxy's Pov  
School day na naman makikita ko nanaman yung lalaking nangangalang Matthew  
Habang naglalakad ako papunta sa room ko yan nanaman ang mga bulungan ng mga estudyanteng mga feeling pogi at maganda.Grabe,Pag ako hindi nakapagtimpi nasuntok ko na sila.

Biglang nag-ring yung phone ko kaya pumunta agad ako sa CR at pagkatingin ko sa Caller ID si Leydon pala kaya sinagot ko agad yung tawag niya.

"Anong kailangan mo Leydon?"

[Meron ka na bang naisip na paraan para itrack down yung Dark Night]

"Wala pa pero magiisip ako"

[Bilisan mo pag nalaman nila na ikaw si CJ delikado na]

"Wag kang kabahan ako pa I know many ways so they can't track me"

[Sure ka diyan ha basta magdahandahan ka lang Color Joker]

"Leydon,Wala ka bang tiwala sa akin?"

[Meron pero sinisigurado ko lang,Bye]

"Ok Bye See ya Later"

At lumabas na ako galing sa CR at nagsimula ulit akong maglakad papunta sa room ko pagkapasok ko sa class room A bucket of slime was poured on me.Tumawa ang buong klase since wala pa naman yung prof.

"Yan ang nababagay sa Flirt na katulad mo"sabi ng babaeng mukhang palaka.Pero nagulat ako nang biglang merong lalaking hinila ako palabas ng classroom nagulat ako nang makita ko kung sino yung humila sa akin.

Matthew's Pov  
"Okay ka lang?" Tanong ko dito sa nerd na ito. "Akala ko ba galit ka sakin tapos tutulungan mo ko ngayon .Hay!Ang abno mo talaga"sabi niya na pagalit "Ikaw na nga itong tinulungan ikaw pa galit maswerte ka nga tinulungan kita eh"sabi ko sakanya.

"Sinabi ko ba na tulungan mo ko diba hindi? kaya wag mo kong tulungan baka mamaya dumami pa yung haters ko dahil sayo alam mo naman nerd ako" sabi niya sa akin.

Tama naman yung sinabi niya kaya iniwan ko na siyang mag-isa mamaya may makakita sa amin dadami haters niya at baka masira pa reputasyon ko.

Pero nung palakad na ako palayo kay Roxy bigla kong may narinig na thud sa likod ko pagkalingon ko naka handusay na si Roxy.

Nobody's Pov  
Dinala ni Matthew si Roxy sa Infirmary.Pagkadating niya sa Infirmary hiniga niya muna si Roxy doon sa kama ng Infirmary para makapag pahinga si Roxy.Biglang dumating yung nurse.

"Anong nangyari?" Tanong ng nurse

"A bucket of slime was poured on her I helped her she got angry at me because we are enemy but when I am about to leave her she fainted." Pagpapaliwanag ni Matthew.

"Oh! Alright just let Roxy rest in here and when she woke up please bring her to her house"Sabi ng nurse kay Matthew.Then she went outside leaving Roxy and Matthew in the Infirmary.

Matthew's Pov(Again)  
Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto gumising na si nerd."Anong nangyari?" Tanong niya sa akin."Nahimatay ka at dinala kita dito sa infirmary"Sagot ko."Salamat ha!Uwi na ako"Sabi ni Roxy."Hatid na kita baka mahimatay ka ulit"Sabi ko

"Sige bahala ka"Sabi ni Roxy.Pumunta na kami sa Parking lot kung saan naka parke yung kotse ko.Pumasok na kami sa kotse at nagdrive na ako.Habang nagdrive tinanong ko yung adress nang bahay niya at sinabi naman niya kung saan.

At Pagkarating namin sa bahay niya, nagulat ako.Sobrang laki nang bahay niya."Sure ka na bahay mo yan?" Tanong ko habang tinuturo ko yung malaking bahay."Oo.Porket nerd hindi na ba pwede magkaroon ng malaking bahay?"Sabi niya."Thank you pala sa paghatid sa akin bye."Pagtuloy niya.Umalis na ako,after she went inside the house,I mean mansion 

Roxy's Pov  
Pagkapasok ko sa loob nang bahay nakita ko si Kuya niyakap ko siya ng mahigpit ay si Kuya pala ay isang leader sa sikat na gang nakipaglaban siya sa ibang bansa sa America siya nakipaglaban sa isa pang sikat na gang kakabalik lang ni kuya ngayon ang pangalan ni kuya ay Brandon Scott Lee.


	7. Chapter Five

Roxy's Pov  
A sudden call woke me up.If you guys are wondering about kuya Brandon,he's still sleeping,since it's 5:00 am,I answered the call."Ano kailangan mo Shindiro?"I answered grogillly."Zukiro is missing, Roxy"He answered panicking.

Nung pagkasabi nya nun nagising ako sa katotohanan."Nagbigay ba ng mga clue yun kidnapper or lumayas ba sya?"tanong ko."Well I saw a letter next to our bed when I woke up this morning."He said."Sige punta ako dyan sa bahay mo"sabi ko and hung up.

~30 minutes later~

I already arrived at his house and suprisingly nakita ko sya sa living room na nakaupo sa sofa observing the letter.

Umupo ako sa tabi nya nung napansin niya na nasa tabi niya na ako binigay niya ang letter.

Dear Gangster's Light/Shindiro,

Kung gusto mo mahanap ang iyong kapatid .Well poor him,He doesn't want you to get hurt,so he sacrifice himself  
But be sure to bring money before going at our destination.

17 13 0 2 4 30 16 24 '25 4 1 4 4 15 7 10 3 10 15 6 10 15.

"Do you have any idea what are the numbers for?"Tanong ni Shindiro.Ano ba itong lalaking ito english ng english purkit nawawala si Zukiro.But I think the numbers are some kind of codes.

"Shindiro its some kind of codes"Sabi ko sa kanya."Hindi naman Alphanumeric ang codes na ito dahil may number 30 eh hanggang 26 lang ang Alphabet"Sabi nya.Hay salamat nagtagalog na rin.

"It must be Base eight"I suddenly said.And decode the numbers using base eight.Si Shindiro naman ayun,confusion is very visible on his face,stating the fact that he doesn't have a clue about the said code

Place You've been hiding in.

Ito ang lumabas after ko idecode yung mga numbers na yun.That gives me the idea they must have abducted him when he was awake and brought him to the old abandoned building where we used to hide before.

"Shindiro I think they brought him to an old abandoned building we used to hide in"Sabi ko kay Shindiro.

We didn't waste our time sumakay na agad kami sa motor na dinala ko papunta sa bahay nina Shindiro which is yung Ducati ko na black.

Tinawagan ko na din si Leydon and Ryven para mayroong kaming kasama at may defense kami sa pakikipaglaban.Si Shindiro nagdala na din ng bag na puro pera ang laman.Hindi problema sa amin ang pera palagi kami panalo sa mga gang fights kaya sa pagiging gangster din namin nakukuha ang pera namin.

Once we arrived at our hoping destination where they brought Zukiro,pumasok na kami sa loob ng building ng may marinig kami na malakas na palo na parang nanggagaling sa isang latigo at isang malakas na grunt mula sa lalaki.

Pumunta kami kung saan namin narinig ang tunog na yun.At nakita namin ang duguan na Zukiro pero mas lalo nanlaki ang aking mata sa nakita ko.Ang nananakit at nagkidnap sa kagrupo namin sa Gang ay walang iba kundi ang grupo ni Matthew.

Ang dahilan daw kung bakit nila ito nagawa dahil kaibigan nila si Shindiro dati pero iniwan ni Shindiro sila Matthew para maging part ng gang ko nadamay lang si Zukiro,napaka Walang Hiya!!.

Dahil sa sobrang galit ko nagawa ko silang suntukin.Tapos inalis na nila Leydon at Ryven ang pagkakatali kay Zukiro.Si Shindiro tinulungan din ako makipaglaban.

Tinadyakan ko sila, sa sobrang galit ko,di ko mapigilan ang sarili ko at wala silang kalaban-laban sa mga atake ko,atsaka litanya ko sa kanila,"Gawin nyo pa ito sa isa sa mga kagrupo ko di lang yan ang aabutin nyo,Alam nyo ang swerte nyo na hindi nyo pa naramdaman ang totoong hinagpis ko.Mark my Words!!"At iniwan ko sila na ayun nakahiga habang iniinda ang sakit mula sa suntok at tadyak na natanggap nila mula sa amin ni Shindiro .I even managed to hit all of them in the part where the sun doesn't shine

Hindi ko inaasahan na kaya nila gawin iyon sa dati nilang kaibigan napaka kapal ng mukha nila.

Sa sobrang sakit ng katawan ni Zukiro binuhat na sya ni Shindiro,Bakas sa mukha ni Shindiro ang kanyang pag-aalala sa kapatid na napakaimportante sa kanya.Naintindihan ko naman ang pakiramdam ni Shindiro ngayon lalo na sa sinapit ni Zukiro as an older brother of Zukiro hindi talaga maiwasan ang pangamba ni Shindiro na maulit ang insidenteng iyon.  
  
Yun pera di nila kinuha sinabi lang nila yun para panakot sa amin.


End file.
